


He's all ears

by DoomsdayMadeMeCry



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Intrulogical, Logan Needs A Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Not a robot, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, intrulogical valentine's day, logan has too many feelings, seriously they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayMadeMeCry/pseuds/DoomsdayMadeMeCry
Summary: Remus decides to give Logan the Valentine's day gift he deserves and needs.Shameless fluff. I regret nothing.------Now was his turn to become a human screensaver, not in expression, but emotionally. There wasn’t a flux diagram to figure out how to react to that. Why did the matters of the heart never have a manual? Granted, psychology books existed. But no amount of reading, yet, could give him an answer to what he was supposed to make out of his current feelings.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	He's all ears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there lovelies. Before you proceed, some trigger warnings. 
> 
> TW:  
> Back wound (self inflicted, but does not apply as self-harm, it's just Remus being a crack-head), bandaged wounds, Remus being Remus, mentions of sex and gore.  
> If there's more let me know!

Eyes. 

Remus had them nailed, not literally, for once, to Logan. He, on the other side, was looking at the test tube in which he began to free a few droplets with a pipette. It wasn’t that he couldn’t see him out of the corner of his eyes. Of course he could. And even if that wasn’t the case, given how much Remus put into that intense glance, he’d have noticed it by pure survival instinct. 

He stood still for a second. Remus didn’t react. 

Well, if he wanted to say something he wouldn’t object to it. That was, if he said anything. Logan carried on his task, delegating the responsibility of the interaction on Remus, he’d get tired or choose to act at some point. It wasn’t unusual behaviour either, there were days in which he just appeared and stood there, not doing much, perhaps emulating a threatening entity. Unfortunately for the self-esteem of his favourite  _ musca domestica _ , he didn’t scare him in the slightest. 

Oh, there it was. The starter he had seen coming. 

Remus had broken into crazed screaming. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

Logan looked at him. He closed his eyes and sighed, for a moment he almost laughed, but he stopped himself because there was nothing funny about that situation. Obviously. 

The smile, nevertheless, escaped his stoicism. Alright, it was a bit funny, maybe because of the fondness he felt towards the idiot. 

“Hello Remus” he turned to properly look at him.

Why did he like him so much? His investigation remained fruitless. He’d require more research. Unfortunate. At least Remus would always assist him in his inquiries quite gladly. 

“Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy”.

Just as he said that, Remus rotated to some sort of gymnastics’ bridge, but standing. His arms swinged to the sides, something told Logan, it would remind Remus of a corpse. 

“Did you need something?” 

“Well, that’s just a lame question and even a lamer response” he jerked back into a normal position, facing Logan, with a quick spin. “Did you know that the amount of ys in a hey shows how interested you’re in a person?”

“That would be debatable, especially since I don’t recall seeing any study backing it up, also it’s not applicable, this is a verbal conversation”. 

Remus’ expression became undone into a shit-eating grin. 

“I figured you’d say that”. 

Suddenly, the upper part of Remus’ costume vanished, leaving him in his leather pants that cut the circulation and offered a view almost as dangerous as the necrosis that the fabric tension could cause. In a hop that only lacked the ‘macarena’ as an epilogue, he did a 180 spin. 

Needless to say at that point in their relationship, but why not. There goes nothing: what the hell. 

The intense red contrasted perfectly with Remus’ clear skin. There, at the length of his back, dancing over the musculature, could be read: ‘Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.’ carved way too carefully. He could bet anything that Remus’ face had turned into a human screensaver. At least he had bothered to use the correct punctuation. 

Logan came closer to study the wound, and elaborate a more detailed plan on how to treat it. Remus wouldn’t complain about the disinfectant, he enjoyed the sting. A problem less. 

Oh. He had got it a bit wrong. Remus hadn’t cut his back just because. 

“Is that red thread?” 

“Yeah, like the one that ties me to ya”. 

“I didn’t know you enjoyed Chinese mythology” Logan noticed how Remus almost vibrated with emotion, he looked like a puppy with rabies.“How did you manage to stitch these?” 

“Tentacles”.

Oh.

“Do they have that degree of dexterity?” 

“Nah, I got pricked with the needle so many times I lost sensitivity in the tips for a few hours. Looks neat though!!” 

Logan grimaced in disagreement. Or worry. Or both. If it could have been noticeable with the microsecond it showed up on his face. 

“That was completely unnecessary and dangerous, you could develop an infection”. 

“Don’t be a buzzkill, that’s my job! Besides, I got Dee to take care of the wounds and I can regrow them. If they get infected a bit of chop-chop will do the trick, and, bonus, I get to make a nice soup!” 

The voice of reason in that situation sighed, almost saying ‘ there are so many things wrong with what you just said that I’m not even doing to bother on analysing it because we could expend the entire day arguing’.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that”. 

“Lo, lo, lo… did you also see what I did there? I gave you…”

“A more interesting question and a more interesting reaction?” 

“Yeah!” 

Gore and lack of common sense aside, Remus could be defined as cute when he jumped with enthusiasm. That is to say, accordingly to how the dictionary described the word cute. Not his thoughts. 

“So, what prompted this?” 

“The others guilt-tripped me into doing something special for Valentine’s”. 

“And you decided to stitch your back”.

“No!” 

Logan blinked holding a tick back. That was exactly what had happened, what story was he trying to tell?

“Well, yes, but it was just brainstorming”.

Right, because that explained everything. Anyhow, first things first, Valentine’s day wasn’t something that really concerned their relationship. Only by convention, and they were clearly beyond that. 

“You know I don’t believe in all the festive nonsense, you don’t need to change your behaviour for today’s sake”. 

“Yeaaah, but I like surprises, and I surprised myself by doing something awesome for today”. 

“That’s really not necessary”. 

“No, I want to!”

Remus took him by the hand and dragged him, literally, towards the sofa. Again, why did he like him?

“Like, I also think Valentine’s is bullshit, but, I hardly ever do anything nice for you”. 

Oh, yes, because of that. 

Remus always tried to be thoughtful, even if he didn’t realise it. 

“Remus, you do plenty of nice things for me, in your own way, but I appreciate them”. 

“Nah, I do horrifyingly nice stuff, but not plain nice stuff. But it’s hard to do nice stuff for ya” finally, they reached their destination. “Sit with me”. 

He stood up, willing the dust off of his clothes. Logan’s room reflected closely Thomas’ reality, that told Logan, he ought to remind him to vacuum the floor sooner than later. Regretfully, he’d have to postpone it a little, Remus had him intrigued by the oddity of such a civil proposal. 

He sat by his side. Only to be immediately pulled by Remus’ arms and tentacles into a constrictive hug. 

Right. This meant Remus was having one of those moments. Not him as well. 

Given the sudden lack of conversation, he entertained himself looking at Remus’ tentacles. The bandages were beginning to get moist with the natural mucus of the appendages, although, it was clear that Deceit had been changing them, otherwise, the bandages would be drenched. 

It was odd to be cuddling like that. Not precisely the thing he’d expect from Remus, even if he tended to lend towards the clingy side of the spectre. Not that he minded, really. The position felt incredibly comfortable. How strange, the notion of them having got to that point, yet, there they were. 

“As I was saying, it’s hard to do nice stuff for you, cause you don’t like it either! Not in the way everybody else does, just like me”. 

“I guess that can stand true, my tastes deviate from what people habitually classify as a nice pastime. Even though they’re substantially less horror-inspiring than yours”.

“Aww, thanks! Flattery will get you anywhere, Lo”.

“And where do you exactly intend my flattery to, metaphorically, get me to?” 

“I’d wish to where you just got me thinking about right now. It’s my pants, by the way. As much as I like you inside me, that’s not what I’m doing at the moment, but remind me to do you later”. 

“Remus, you’re going off topic” he reminded him, accordingly to one of their agreements.

“Yeah, right. As we are so similar, I thought about what I would like the most, so I started brainstorming and stitched my back. There was so much blood. So, so much blood, that I got too distracted and couldn’t come up with anything. I went to shower, because the thread’s red, and if my entire back were to be covered in blood you wouldn’t be able to read the message very well. And, while I jerked off, you know how shower thoughts work, I remembered the others pestering me about giving you something. So, yeah, there I was, already thinking about you, and then the gift, or whatever. That’s when it came to me! I also did. But! You’re nice to everyone, they may not realise it, but you always try to help, just like I do! You always listen to me. Always…” 

The corner of his eye was doing him plenty of favours, for example, right then he’d seen the expression he could file as the most mellow to date, on Remus’ face. How would listening to him be a bother? Logan opened his mouth to recite an essay on the matter. 

That would be what he would have done, had Remus not covered it.

“Not yet, snack. So I realised that’s what I desire the most, and, wow, that was unexpected, because sex and murder where also on the table. Like, I can fuck people gently with a chainsaw whenever. But I hardly ever get listened to. And you… neither do you! It’s so weird, you’re smart, yeah, granted that you’re boring, but you always know how to help in a way that actually works. How do you even manage that?!” 

Logan would never admit it, but he had started to blush as a wave of pride got to his head.

“So that’s what I’m doing. I want you to talk to me about whatever you want, tell me about the things you enjoy”. 

Now was his turn to become a human screensaver, not in expression, but emotionally. There wasn’t a flux diagram to figure out how to react to that. Why did the matters of the heart never have a manual? Granted, psychology books existed. But no amount of reading, yet, could give him an answer to what he was supposed to make out of his current feelings.

Remus let go of his tentacles. 

What to say, what to say. 

A retort may do.

“I… I… I do talk to you about the things that I like” that sounded less composed than optimal. 

“Nah-ah-ah, that’s not exactly true, and I don’t have to be a snake to tell. You tell me about stuff you think I can enjoy, like surgeries, and teach me about them. But you hardly ever say things unrelated to my tastes, and you do this with everyone. I want to listen to you. Today’s your turn. Infodump me, daddy”. 

Sexual subtext aside, that was sweet. Too sweet. What was happening to him? There was too much of… everything. Where were his precise words or his usual clarity? Remus had only invited him to conversation. Nothing out of the ordinary. A normal human interaction. 

Except he knew very well that to be a falsehood. Most days he reduced himself to a robot that answered questions. A more developed and antropophormised version of Alexa. One with a degree. 

There was never space for him. Even though, the straightforwardness and resolutivity of robots was something he wanted to live by, he failed every time at turning himself into one. 

Part of the evidence was cuddling him. Cuddling tenderly, making him feel too much, very unclearly and unnecessarily so. Just because he loved him. 

How did that even come to happen? 

“That’s…” what could he say? “Well, that’s very thoughtful…” 

“Lo, no need to hide any feelings from me, I’m not judging you, hell, I don’t think I’m qualified to judge anyone, I’m crazy”. 

Logan breathed in, feeling his emotions jamming within his chest, or maybe that was the air he was holding in, emotions exist in the brain, not the chest. But who knows. Distinguishing sensations at the moment proved to be particularly difficult. He felt the tension of his face muscles, as if what he thought about was at the verge of exploding on him. Not that Remus would mind, of course. 

Remus.

He cared about him. 

All too much. 

“That’s probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me”. 

“I love you, nerd”. 

He held onto him tighter. 

Shaking. 

“Come on, spill it out. Top ten favourite books”. 

Logan smiled. Genuinely. A warm feeling washing over him, and not only because of the physical stimuli of the hug.

“Well, that’s an easy choice. The first one is…” 


End file.
